Fallen Sister
by InDerDunkelheit
Summary: One sister's journey to chaos and back, Pure smut Don't like don't read


Fallen Sister – Chapter one

 _A/N: Written on commission for a friend of mine, this is pure smut if you don't like that doesn't read it. This is not my own thing I just play with Relic and THQ's stuff sometimes._

Throughout the dimly lit warrens and passages of the Fortress-Monastery a soft reverent silence sat upon the air blanketing the bare floors like carpet, through this silence female figured glided hither and thither as the Sister of Battle performed the various functions required to support their devotions to the God Emperor. Some sat in chambers whispering prayers, others disassembled and performed the various rituals upon their armour and weapons that the Machine Spirit demanded for its service to the Imperium of Man and the Sisters of Battle.

Yet buried deep within the vaults of the Fortress-Monastery, below the hardened barracks and command nerve centres there laid another room. A small room with a heavy, solid iron door bound by chains as thick as an arm. This door and room was one of the most closely guarded secrets of The Sisters. For to be one with the God Emperor and to gain the power to strike down his foes a Sister must be strong and uncorrupted in the face of all the horrors of the galaxy. It was in this room that Sisters were cleansed of any and all transgressions in the face of the God Emperor.

In this room there was a single huge bed, bedecked in deep crimson sheets. Lay upon this bed with her limbs bound to its corners was a young red headed Sister of Battle named Calypso. Her ceremonial garments and underwear were thrown in a small pile in one corner and her pale naked body was presented in all its glory.

With several loud clanks of chains and then a soft whisper of hidden gears the heavy doors slid open to permit the entry of Superior Sister Eveline Bernsinger. The new occupant had long raven coloured hair and only a thin twisting scar from her temple to the corner of her mouth to mar her otherwise flawless beauty. She wore a long crimson silken dress with split sides that teased with glimpses of her voluptuous form and lithe legs. Drinking in the bound Sisters nudity the Sister Superior considered for a moment before speaking. "You understand why you are here do you not?" Calypso looked directly at her Superior and shook her head once. "So be it" Said the Superior Sister. "You are here to face the worst pain and suffering and temptation that you can imagine, we of the Adeptus Soroitas must be pure for our Emperor and we feel that you are not yet fit to destroy his foes. This trial will cleanse you and make you whole."

Moving to the far left wall the Bernsinger shrugged out of her robe exposing her firm breasts and perky, pink nipples. The robe fell lower over her taunt stomach to bare the soft black hair that rested above her mound. Stepping out of her pooled dress Bernsinger reached out and lifted a small ball with leather straps and walked around the bed to where Calypso lay. Wrapping a hand around her head Bernsinger pushed the gag into the bound Sister's mouth and tightened the straps so as the gag could not be removed. Walking down the bed Bernsinger allowed her hand to roam down and around her captive's body, caressing Calypso's nipples and slim stomach. Moving back to the wall the Superior Sister eyed the various instruments on the long rack. Grasping a short riding crop. Bersinger returned to the bed and stared at Calypso. The Superior raised her hand and made the crop whistle through the air and smack onto the bound Sisters soft thigh. Calypso arched and her chains rattled as Eveline worked the crop up and down her legs leaving red marks across her pale skin. Moving the crop higher up Calypso's body Bernsinger teased her nipples causing them to pebble up and grow hard. Dropping the crop the Superior Sister pinched her captive's nipple between two fingers and twisted drawing a muffled squeal and making Calypso buck her hips as she felt Bernsingers tongue on her nipples. Stepping back to the end of the bed the Superior Sister eyed her prize. Reaching for a button built into the end of the bed Bernsinger thumbed it and the chains around Calypso's ankles rose dragging her lower half upwards until her legs pointed at the ceiling and her tight rear was on display. Vaulting on the bed Bernsinger straddled Calypso, her excited sex just bushing the bound Sister's abdomen. Leaning her legs round The Superior eyed her cute buttocks and pulling a hand back she slapped them, hard, leaving a hand print behind. Spanking each cheek in turn the Superior Sister made Calypso's ass bright red. Looking down Bernsinger caught a glimpse of Calypso's pussy, noticing the building moisture the Sister Superior turned to her and said "you are enjoying this aren't you Heretic" Calypso only looked at her. Hopping of the bed the Sister Superior went to the recessed buttons again and pressing a different control the chains whirred into motion again only they inexorably spread Calypso's legs as wide as they would go. Crawling up the bed Bernsinger shifted her face so it rested between the Bound Sisters legs and then she opened her mouth and snaked her tongue up from the juncture of the red head's hips to the arch of her knee, then repeating the motion back down she nibbled across Calypso's abdomen and turned her attention to the other leg. Retuning her face to the Captive's now throbbing pussy ignoring the writhes and moans Bernsinger lowered her face to the other girl's mound and deftly snaking her tongue out licked up to her clit eliciting a near scream from the younger Sister. Wiggling her tongue up and down her lover with excruciating slowness all the while her hands stroked Calypso's sensitive thighs and much abused ass cheeks the Superior Sister increased the pace of her tongue. Licking up, down and side to side as Calypso's body tightened and she squealed into her gag as Bernsinger pushed her tongue deep in to the Bound Sister. Ignoring Calypso's muffled groans and squeals Bernsinger continued to probe her dripping pussy frantically. Chains rattled loudly as Calypso bucked her hips at an animalistic pace against Bernsigers face covering it with her juices.

Pulling back from her captive's quivering pussy Bernsinger approached the wall for a third and final time. Selecting a long, thick, ridged dildo from the wall Bernsinger turned and addressed her captive. "This is the final trial, we need to know that if you are taken by chaos you can survive their torment". Jumping up on the bed the Superior Sister raised her dildo high and with a single thrust she buried it to the hilt in Calypso's dripping pussy. Calypso arched her back and nearly threw the gag from her mouth with the force of her pleasure, mercilessly the Superior Sister pistoned the cock deep into her captive, withdrawing it nearly completely only to slam its whole length back in to the bound Sister. With her eyes bulging Calypso could do nothing but take her punishment as deep as Bernsinger wanted. After hours of frantic fucking with the monstrous dildo Calypso was dripping with sweat and her own juices, her clitoris ached from being rubbed by the ridges Bernsinger finally stopped but left the cock buried in her Captives pussy, taking a power pack from the wall Bernsinger pushed a pair of wire into the jelly of the dildo and it thrummed with power and began to vibrate and slowly wiggle in Calypso's pussy. Stepping back to address her spread legged Captive Bernsinger said "here you will remain until I feel you have proved your worth to the God Emperor."

Stepping back and redressing the Sister Superior walked to the door with again rattled and whirred open and she disappeared in to the gloomy Fortress-Monastery leaving Calypso in the room under such exquisite punishment.


End file.
